CORE B - COMPUTER SERVICES, INSTRUMENTATION AND IMAGING CORE SUMMARY/ABSTRACT Core B will provided centralized technical support for the computer, electronic and imaging services needed for collection and analysis of experimental data. The services are an essential part of the protocol design, animal maintenance, data acquisition and data analyses of Projects I, II, and III. The experiments proposed in the current application require chronic measurements of cardiovascular variables in rats and mice. By providing leadership and technical support to all members of the PPG, we are able to provide sophisticated data collection and imaging systems to investigators in a timely and fiscally efficient manner. Core B will provide systems analysis and computer simulation services to assist investigators in understanding the integrative aspects of the mechanisms that are elucidated by each of the projects. Core B provides a variety of shared imaging technologies to all investigators on the Program Project Grant, so that high quality measurements can be made at a lower cost. Core B facilities and services are available to all members of the Program Project Grant and continue to be critical for the success of all projects in the current proposal. Personnel in Core B are readily available to provide expert technical support as well as assistance with the operation of any equipment or instrumentation within the core. This Core will lead to increased productivity of the Program Project Grant.